to demons one heart
by hellsinggurl
Summary: inuyasha has crossed the line kagome is now in the future with teh lord of the southren lands yuinu sangokomena kagkur
1. Chapter 1

a human lay sleeping with a kistsune kit in her embrace she was in a spell induced sleep so she never saw the soul Steelers (sp) circling her

the clay pot and her pet hanyu are plotting on how to get kikyos soul back the hanyu (yep the dishonorable hanyu is inu) had suggested simply slicing her head off but the baka

Never heard the supposedly sleeping kit to wake up while him and the pot were arguing on how to kill his mother he quietly tried to wake his mother up but it was no use he sniffed around he and smelled the sent of a sleeping spell and growled and thought how dare they drug my okasan like that he pulled out one of his illusion leafs and placed it on his head and turned himself into a grown version of himself and quietly picked up the drugged kagome and tiptoed out of the clearing and ran at a fast pace towards the south

an hour later shippo arrived at his uncles lands who just happened to be the lord of the southern lands he ran up to the gates and jumped them careful not to hurt kagome after jumping the gate the guards spotted him and ran at him with their weapons raised ready to attack if harm were to come to the castle suddenly shippo heard his uncles booming voice and carefully laid kagome down and ran at his uncle screaming uncle kurama uncle kurama my friend and i need a place to stay he took off his illusion down and jumped into lord kurama arms in excitement lord kurama looked at shippo and said kit has she spoiled you with candy again shippo looked at him and said no not this time you know the inubaka i told you about (I am going to just call him kurama now oo) kurama nodded his head indicating he heard him shippo continued on about all he heard and at this time kagome was just waking up

&&&&(kag pov)&&&&&&&&

all i rember is falling asleep and owwwwww

my fucking head (this part she said out loud very loud )

&&&&&(end kag pov) &&&&&&

shippo and kurama looked at the miko girl in surprise at her language kurama just smiled and walked up to kagome and asked shippo who might this be kagome found the ground to be very interesting shippo took this moment to reply and said this is my new mom kurama looked surprised at shippos answer to his question kagome looked at shippo in curiosity as to why he would think of her that way shippo looked up to her like that she thought she turned to shippo and her gaze soffend at the hopeful look on his face she nodded her head at him his eyes widened in joy had a mom now


	2. Chapter 2

kagome looked up at the southern lord in silent wonderment

she smiled at him then she soon remembered that shippo was with her

she looked down at shippo and smiled because he seemed to find his moss green howari very interesting

suddnely a black blur passed by their very eyes of course shippo already knew who it was but decided to remain where he

was for fear of what happened last time

FLASHBACK

a small fox kit (shippo) walked through a castle gate made of gold metal

but as soon as he got through the gate a black blur swept passed him and a

bat demon appeared in front of him the demons hair was black and it went to this lower back

he also wearing a old black hat with his bat ears sticking out the hat looked like it belonged on a scarecrow

he had a red ruby amulet around his neck it was attached to a gold chain

the kit looked at the stranger and in a second a scream could be heard through the forest and broadcasting all the way to the

castle in the back ground. the kit opened his eyes and saw another demon with the black haired demon's neck in his hand the

claws squeezing painfully into the demons pail neck small droplets of blood dribbled down the bat demons neck

the kit wimperd it reminded him of his brutal group leader (if u have not figured out who the fox kit is by now u are even dummer than i give u credit for) inuyasha was only like this when kouga was around kagome and inuyasha considers kagome his sister so naturally

he knew why his uncle reacted this way the demon had thretend his family the the demon who had the bat in his grip had silver hair

and was wearing a completely white suite

the red haired demon (who i forgot to mention is a fox demon) began to speak he had a calm voice as he talked to shippo

"little one did he harm you is that the reason you screeched yet you have not got the sent of blood meaning you have

no wounds so are you ok u seem uningured shippo sniffed and looked at his uncle and gave him the best damn puppy dog eyes you would ever see and said in a really cute voice he scared me i am sorry uncle Yoko i didn't mean to he just startled me

don't hurt him i get to stay with u a couple of days according to what inubaka said and he would make a grate playmate

the bat managed to twist out of Yoko's steel grip and made his way to the small kit it looked as if he was examining him

mean while Yoko looked on in annoyance he was becoming soft back with the bat and shippo the scene that Yoko was met with made him do a anime stile fall a huge sweet drop hanging of his forehead the bat demon had both sides of shippos cheeks

and was making shippo do funny fish faces (you know the grandparents grip of steel) and from then on the bat demon who

they later found out his name is krounue became his uncle Yoko's very best friend and shippos mentor

END FLASHBACK

shippo sat there sniggring at his memory of krounue

he shivered in freakedoutness


End file.
